


Here And Now

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Quickies, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Sam turns up at the morgue for a case, little did he know that he’ll get more to dig into than a dead body.





	Here And Now

Sam walks past the empty and dark corridor of the morgue. He’s been here before, although, he can’t say when because all morgues look the same to him.

Not to mention they all smell the same. In the beginning of his hunting ‘career’, as he likes to put it, he hated morgues. He always hated the smell of them, He can’t quite put a finger on it but it gave him the creeps. But now, he’s used to it, breathing in the scent of iron and bleach that invades his nostrils without a care in the world. Maybe being used to it also means that his sense of smell is slowly dying.

As Sam rounds the corner, he can see into the autopsy room through the window. Then his gaze wanders to her.

She’s writing something before turning to cover the corpse with a white linen. Why are the linen always white? There’s probably an unspoken rule Sam doesn’t know about, and why is he thinking about linen?

Shaking the thought out of his head, Sam walks in right as she wheels the corpse back to the refrigerator compartment of the morgue. He’s sure that she hasn’t seen him because she made no effort whatsoever to turn and greet him or to ask what a Fed is doing at her workplace.

Sam clears his throat audibly and watches her body tense and jump. He had no intention of scaring her, so he stays quiet and still until she turns to face him.

“FBI, Special Agent Steele.”

He speaks in a lower voice than usual to appear more confident, a voice full of authority. He’s relieved that it works when the doubt sitting on her forehead is wiped away.

Her mouth forms a ‘o’ of surprise, but she’s a tough one, composing herself quickly, not intimidated by him at all. Sam doesn’t come across women like that often, given his height is already intimidating enough for most people, not just women.

“I’m sorry, we’re closed,” she says calmly, before she turns back to the refrigerator and closes the door.

“I’ll be quick,” Sam says. “Miss…” He waits for her to tell him her name.

“Y/L/N.”

“Great… uh… Miss Y/L/N.” Sam clears his throat.

It’s a stupid habit, and Dean always makes fun of him about it, but Sam has no control over his throat that needs to be cleared quite often. “Could you tell me about the body you just put in there?” Sam points a finger towards the refrigerator, cocking his eyebrow in question, hoping that she won’t get suspicious.

She lets out a sigh, showing him that she isn’t very pleased that a Fed is wasting her time before she opens the door and pulls out the dead body.

Sam moves to stand next to her now. In fact, he’s so close, he can smell the hint of strawberry on her shampoo. A refreshing smell in this kind of place, actually. He inhales again as she speaks.

“They brought him in this afternoon,” she says. “There was no sign of struggle, everything was fine, but he just kind of dropped dead. No heart attack, nothing suspicious. Blood samples have been sent out for toxicology. Still waiting for the results.” She recited the same things she’d written in the report a couple of hours before.

“Um… ok. Good.” Sam clears his throat again. “Great… so, I’ll be waiting on the results then.” He knows that there aren’t any more deaths like this one and he doesn’t want to waste her time any longer. “Will you get in touch when you have them?” Sam hands her a business card with his fake name on it.

“Sure will, agent.” She smiles - at least Sam thinks he’s seen a smile.

“Good night, Miss Y/L/N.” Sam smiles back. A smile that most women can’t resist and he kind of hopes that she won’t be able to either. With that, he walks over to the door and is slowly counting in his head.

When he’s almost out of the door and had counted to four, she calls out for him. “Agent?”

Sam suppresses his grin and turns around. “Yeah?”

“Say, Agent…” Y/N drags out the sentence, letting her fingers trail up her body that is still hidden under her lab coat. “Have you…” Her fingers find the buttons and slowly began to work on them. Sam knows that she wears something underneath it. He can see it - obviously - but still it turns him on more than he cares to admit. “Ever had a quickie in the morgue?” She stands there, cocking her eyebrow at him.

Sam has to swallow the lump that blocks his throat. Did she really just ask if he’s ever had a quickie in a morgue?

“I… uh…” He pauses, clearing his throat and thinking hard. “I haven’t.” He says, truthfully.

“Would you?” Y/N grins, shrugging off her coat and unknotting her hair, letting it fall around her face as she threads her fingers through them. “I mean, would you want to?” She smiles at Sam now, a glint of hope in her eyes.

And, fuck, does Sam want to, there’s no denying. He closes the distance between them swiftly with his long legs, lifting her up in the process and slamming her back against the far wall, his strong arms holding her up as he kisses her. It’s rough; tongue and teeth with a side of lust.

She hooks her legs around his waist as one of his hands finds a way under her dress. Sam doesn’t wait long, his long fingers pushing her panties to the side, his knuckles brushing against the wet heat of her sex. He groans into her open mouth.

“You always wear a dress to work?” He can’t help but comment because it all just seems too convenient. He’s not complaining, though.

“I like to be prepared.” Y/N whispers into the kiss and nibbles at his bottom lip.

Sam certainly doesn’t mind her choice of wardrobe, he welcomes it, even. His fingers trace a line along the center of her folds and then two of them slip in, just like that, making her groan into his mouth. He captures the sound with his lips, swallowing them down his throat.

“Gotta be in you now, you’re so fucking delicious.” He growls as his lips nibble along her throat and he sucks in a patch, marking her up so that she’ll have something to remember him by.

“Do it.” She breathes out, craning her neck some more for better access.

“Condom?” Sam asks, because he didn’t pack any. To be fair, he didn’t think that he’d get lucky at a morgue, of all places!

“Don’t need one. I’m on pills.” Y/N whimpers breathlessly, as he works his fingers inside of her, scissoring her open and making space for his throbbing cock.

Sam doesn’t want to wait, doesn’t even ask her if she’s sure. He doesn’t even know if he’s sure, but he’s going in. Fuck it. Slick fingers that had been scissoring inside of her seconds ago, working and fumbling on his belt buckle and unzipping his pants.

He audibly sighs, relief flooding over him as he holds his hard cock in his hands and positions himself to her entrance. One last look at her and when she nods, with her teeth biting down on her bottom lip so seductively, Sam pushes himself in.

His cock sinks into her hot heat, inch by glorious inch, and when he’s sheathed to the hilt, they both grunt out their satisfaction in unison.

“Fuck, so big.” Y/N’s breath hitches in her throat, when Sam starts to roll his hips, pulling out almost completely just to go back into the comforting and slick heat of her pussy again. Over and over.

“So tight, shit. You’re killing me.” Sam mumbles as he licks down her chest.

“You’re at the right place, then.” She couldn’t help but giggle between her moans.

“I won’t last long.”

“Me neither.” Y/N takes her hand that’s steady around his neck and squeezes it between their bodies as she begins to rub circles on her clit. “Fuck, so good.” She feels her orgasm approaching fast.

“Shit, your pussy’s gripping my cock so good.” Sam thrusts two more times and follows her over the edge, spilling hotly and thick into her tight heat. As she pulls his head close, pressing him into her chest, he can hear her heart beating fast.

Sam looks up to see her smiling down at him and then she places a kiss on his forehead, a satisfactory smile on her face. He can’t help but smile with her.

“So, Chinese for dinner?” He grins then, still out of breath.

“Sounds good. Dean joining us?” She pecks him on his nose now, her hands brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

“He’s teaching Jack a lesson in weaponry.” Sam lets her down and tucks his spent cock back into his pants.

“Date night. Yay!” She says, wiping herself with the tissues Sam hands her from the table next to him.

“I’ll wait in the car.” He pecks her lips before he begins to walk out.

“Yeah, I’ll be out there in a minute.” She replies, tucking her underwear back in place. “Oh, and Sam?”

The hunter stops in his tracks, turning around to look back. “Yeah?”

“Love it when you pick me up.”

“Me too.”


End file.
